<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skirt by Dessy (Desmitri_irl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925153">Skirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmitri_irl/pseuds/Dessy'>Dessy (Desmitri_irl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desmitri Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Des in a skirt Des in a skirt Des in a skirt, Dimitri is supportive, He a little confused but he got the spirit, M/M, soft goofs in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmitri_irl/pseuds/Dessy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Des wears a skirt and shows Dimitri</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desmitri Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay you can look!"<br/>
Dimitri turned around to face the threshold Des was standing in and couldn't help the slowly spreading blush on his cheeks.<br/>
"What do you think?"<br/>
The older asked in an anxious voice, fidgeting with his hands and looking down at himself.<br/>
He was wearing a light brown blouse tucked in a long red-brown skirt.<br/>
Dimitri hadn't thought men could look so stunning in feminine clothes before.<br/>
"It looks good on you!"<br/>
He saw Des' face light up at the compliment and had to hold back a chuckle.<br/>
His boyfriend began making his way over to the sofa he was sitting on.<br/>
"Reallyyyy?"<br/>
Des leaned his face down, their noses only separated by a few centimeters.<br/>
"Absolutely."<br/>
The grey-haired man closed the distance between them to give a small peck to the soft lips already so close to his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>